Hitherto, there has been disclosed a vehicle periphery monitoring device, for example, which is configured to calculate a variation rate on dimensions of image sections of the same object in time-series images captured by a single camera mounted in a vehicle and calculate a distance between the object and the vehicle on the basis of the variation rate (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-213561).